rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
An Officer's Duty and Romance's Blurd Lines
Characters Raibyo The Hedgehog ~Y-Tiger~ - Title: The trouble-marking Guitarist. Bolt the Hedgehog~ Sovash100- Title: Cheif Of Vexian City's Law enforcement Setting In the very city of Vexia - Vexia city. Ch.1: Sunny Dews, and morning troubles -It was the early morning hours, dew has soften over the plants, the grass and some of the city's outskirts. Walking in this fine morning was a yellowish-orange fur female hedgehog, her bangs covering her right eye as her emerald eye glance up to the sky. Over one shoulder, holding it with not trouble, is a big speaker, ready for her guitar while with it was smaller speakers for the music her guitar couldn't play. In her other hand, was a nicely clean Electric Guitar with a nice lightning touch. A grin forms on this young 21 year old female hedgehog. She left her brother and what friends she had back on mobius; only to end up going to vexia for trying to go on her own.- Raibyo:Hah! Nice I got these for the party about three weeks ago.*She found a nice place to set her stuff up for play, sitting down on the sidewalk somewhat and quietly tuning her guitar.*Mmm... Bolt: *walking over to the hedgehog* Madam. Im sorry but this public place isn't ment for public displays. Raibyo:*Standing up a bit.*I'm sorry Sir.*she sly smirks appear*But, the only way for me to make money is to be a public display.*crosses her arms after placing the guitar down.* Bolt: Im sorry Mam, but you can not do that in the central square of the city. *sighs and starts writing out a ticket* Raibyo:Hmph.*she smirks, having already plug in everything*Who says I was playing in the central Square?*She smirks with a sly look to it*Beside, ya can't write that ticket on me.*She lifts her speaker with the smaller speakers on top, through her bangs were good at hiding her red eye, which was the odd thing about her.* Bolt: *sighs* Madam. I am sorry but if you feel that you've been wronged than please speak with my higher ups. *looks at the speakers with caution and annoyance* Raibyo:*Smirks*I don't need to speak to anyone~ Well, I'll be going. This place was calming to fix my guitar~*She smirks even more before suddenly leaping on top of a building with the speakers and her guitar.* Smell ya later!*She smirks slyly and starts leaping from building to building towards the outskirts of the city, humming a tune to herself.* Bolt: HEY! No leaping on building! None of that! *sighs* Due to people like her and that damn Thunder Punch my job is cut out for me. *sighs* She was quite....cute though. *blushes but shakes his head and walks of to his next dispachedd area* Raibyo:*She leaps over the city walls into the forest, she calmly walks to a tree house she roughly made, jumping into it since there was no ladder. She gotten into the tree house, putting everything but her guitar.*Heh... I guess my stay won't be as boring as I thought." She looks out the window to the city.*Mmm.... I guess the guy isn't bad looking, through not my type.*she chuckles at herself*Ah.... I guess that was a lie, huh?...*she glance to the dates she had gotten about Vexia.*When is the full moon...?*she goes over and checks the dates, time and what moon phases where there.*Today is a Tuesday.... Bolt: *chasing after T.P who broke his station* Thunder Punch! *shases him into the forest and loses him* Damn they mongoose! *looks around and sees a forest* Hm? Raibyo:*Sitting in one of the branches, gazing up pass the leaves as she strums the strings of her guitar quietly.*Mmm.... Hmph...*She starts strumming a tone from her guitar.* Hey... It's alright, My life has never been- a bed of roses; this way's better for me... Hey, it's alright, my life has never been a bed of roses; this way's better for me- I don't, care to live the life I've chosen...*She sings under her breathe as she strums her guitar in a rhythm that goes with her singing as she assumed no one was near where she was.* Bolt: *sees her in the trees and blushes a bit seeing her* Wow...she has such a beutiful voice...*shakes his head* Get yourself together Bolt! *but he continues to stare in aw and listen to her song* Raibyo:*she keeps playing, doesn't notice he was watching or even there.*Anyway. Anyyyway. Yeeaaa... Hey it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion; don't feel sorry for me.... Hey, it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion- don't feel sorry for me, feeling- sorry's is my life's devotion; Anywaaay.... Anywaay...*She is still strumming, her eyes close.* Yeaaa...*Nodding her head a bit, as if the rest of the music was in her head as she keeps playing her guitar calmly.*... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey... Hey, it's alright, my life has never been- a bed of roses; this way's better for me; I don't- care to love the life I've chosen... Hey, it's alright, my life has always been a sad emotion- don't feel sorry for me, feeling sorry's my life's devotion...*she keeps singing and playing her guitar.* Thunder Punch: *runs buy and jumps ontop of the branch over her* Hey Raibyo! What brings yea to the neck of these woods. *snikers at his corny joke but then sees Bolt* Oh crap! Its's Mr Rule Enforcer! Im out! *smiles as he jumps down and dips out of there* Bolt: Thunder Punch!! *looks angry but then sees Raibyo and calms down* Sorry for that inconvinancee...*sighs and turns away blushing a bit* Raibyo:*She blinks, having stop singing and playing. It seem to she was trying to collect her thoughts, before noticing Bolt.* Eh, that's fine.. But, why ya out here in the woods anyway?*she narrowed her eye slightly, since the bangs cover her right eye* People like ya don't just wander out here without a reason...*she sighs a bit, disappointed that she forced to stop playing. She gone down some branches and slides down into, what looked like, a big tree house that was part of the tree she had been siting in. She jump down from the doorway once her guitar was put up.*It isn't safe for city folk like ya self.*She sighs.* Bolt: I was out here chasing after that yellow pest! *sighs* And imm sorry for disrupting you. Oh and please dontt talk to me like imm "city folk". Most Vexians who live in the city come from tribal roots. I however was a captured fire hedgehog and soon became a experiment from the evil doctor Ecomori. I was saved no have now dedicated my life to protect others. * Raibyo:I only call ya city folk simple because ya live in a city.*she throws her hands up*Beside, it seem you can't really tell I'mma outsider from Mobius.*She chuckles a bit to herself, crossing her arms*Not saying it isn't noticeable I'm not from around these parts, if ya know what I mean.*She glance to the sky*Eh... Wonder how Mobius is doing while I'm away... Hmph.*she close her eyes* Oh, and the yellow pest is one of my friends. So, be careful about what ya call him.*She narrowed her left eye as she looks to him.* Bolt: *sighs* Calm down. It was him who saved me. *looks annoyed* I owe alott to him and this city but man can he be a handful. So you're from that place known as Mobius? Hmmm... We've been getting all sorts of visitors and ideas from your dimension. Raibyo:*she chuckles*Yea, Since the events that had taken place... Mobians have been visiting Vexia more, while Vexians have been visiting Mobius as well.*she stretches*I picked to move here to try and start up my own life without my Twin Bro hogging up the spotlight.*she sighs as she leans against the tree*Either to start up some adventuring in old Vexia or just try to form a band... Eh, neither seem to be working.*she seem to shrugs.* Bolt: *smiles* A lively gal now arnt we. *gives her a map* heres our wold map. You now can explore even more things. Raibyo:*She takes it carefully, as maps were something to respect. She holds it up a bit, scanning it*Mmmm.... Bolt: Vexia is still much undiscovered due to there being two layers of crust on our planet. I hope this map will be handy to you in the future. Raibyo:*she carefully roll it up.*Sure will-*She stops talking, her eyes narrowed as she tenses and turns to one direction of the forest*...*Her ears perked, her eyes narrowed.*... You can't stay here any longer... The wildlife isn't friendly this coming night...*She thought deeply to herself Neither will I... It is the full moon tonight...* Bolt: I know. But why you? Are you ok madam? *looks worried a bit* Raibyo:I'm fine... I'm not the one you have the worry of the safety...*she mutter under her breathe, so he couldn't hear*'but... The one you have to fear...'*A wolf perked its head out from behind the trees, but its ears flatten at the sight of the glaring face Raibyo was giving it.*... Bolt: *sighs* Well I cant leavee a nice women and amazing singer out her alon in the forest. *he looks serious but blushes a tiny bit; Bolts hates showing his true feelings* Raibyo:*She completely lose the glaring, she blushes uncontrollable from even being called 'nice'. Her seeable eye was twitching a bit, she looks to Bolt without saying a word.* Alpha wolf:*The wolf was confuse, looking to Bolt just like Raibyo was looking at him. Its ear twitched, before glancing towards Raibyo*Woof... Raibyo:*she Blushes, but slightly narrowed her eyes since she wasn't used to this. And it was highly noticeable she didn't know how to handle this.*Y-Ya only known me for one day! Not even one day, maybe two hours ago! How can ya say I'm 'nice'!?*It was highly noticeable her body temperature was going beyond normal temperature- meaning she was highly embarrassed.* Alpha Wolf:*It lays down and cover both eyes with its paws, as if showing this was going to turn bad.*... Bolt: *sighs but smiles* Ya know your awfully red there. *chuckels a bit to himself* Raibyo:*She blushes*Th-That's because- Ugh *She glares at the wolf*Leave!! Alpha Wolf:*whimpers and leaves* Bolt: *sees the wolf* What was that about? *his hands in his coat pockets as he leans back on a tree* Raibyo:*She blushes*No-Nothing you need to concern yourself...*She cross her arms*But, you should really go home before nightfall... Bolt: *sighs ass he gets off the tree* Alright. *looks at her with concern* Be carful. *turns around and heads towards the city* Raibyo:*she sighs in some relief to herself, gazing at the sky to tell the time*Mm... Close to night time... *Scanning for the full moon*Mm... Bolt: *looks at the sky and sees that night is beginning to fall* Ch.2 Full moon chaos! *The full moon was high in the night sky.* Raibyo:*Only in her unwears as she walks out, changing form to the monster she was trying to keep a secret. She holes loudly through out the forest and close to the city. She stalkers through the woods.* Bolt: *sleeping at his desk with paper work to do but soon hears the howl* Hmm? What was that? I dontt remember any non vexianized wolves in the forest near the city... WereRaibyo:*Running through the woods, hunting with the a wolf pack. She gotten on top of a hill and howl loudly, as smaller howls seem to response.* Bolt: *is woken up by his private Marz, a red haird chipmunk* What! *looks annoyed that he was woken up* Marz: Sir! There's been reportings of howling in the wood outside the city. The people are afraid that these non vexianized Wolves will eat Vexians who are known to be their food suplyy. We must investigate and relocate them to a safe environment. Bolt: *sighs as he picks up his gun and loads them with his special electricity bulet that can paralyze a target without kilingg them* Lets go Marz. *walks out the door and they head to the woods* WereRaibyo:*Hunting with her pack, dragging a dead bear for herself and the wolves ear some deer. She lays in a cave not to far away as she starts eating.*...*She stops and sniffs the air*...*she growls.* Bolt: *walks up to the cave and loads his pistol* Now, which one of Ya wanna nice zap? WereRaibyo:*Growls, her golden eyes glow as she gets in front of the rest of the wolves, she was much bigger in size, almost standing on her hing legs and looking down at Bolt.* Pack wolves:*Whimpering and hiding behind her in fear.* Bolt: *gives a grin* What a large healthy she wolf. *cocks his gun* Marz. Standby for when i trank them. I dontt want us getting hurt or them. *bolt starts to statick up as his eyes turn yellow as he looks the beast in the eye, but something looks familiar* WereRaibyo:*Growls, she gotten onto all fours and roars at Bolt, but in her golden Eyes she had the demand look like her normal self had. She bares her fangs at him, protecting the Wolves behind her.*Grrr....*She leaps up into the air, aiming to Slam Bolt hard against the ground to at lest stun him.* Bolt: *dodges and re positions himself further away* T-Those eyes. Why do they look so damn familiar!? WereRaibyo:*She uses a tree to rebalanced herself, breaking the tree with her weight as she leaps at him once more, growling loudly.* Bolt: *creates a thunder shield to block her* Damn, your gonna be trouble arn't ya. WereRaibyo:*she Jumps off his thunder Shield withut losing her balance, She lands on top of the cave, howling. But when she glares down, she was glaring at the weapon Bolt was holding, not him at all.*Grrr*She growls as she lands onto the ground and goes as fast as she can to slam into his thunder Shield.* Bolt: *trying to hold his shield but she's way too powerful* Damn it! Mars can't relocate the other wolves if this pack leader isn't taken down. *she slams so hard that he losses the shield and his pistol is hit right out of him* No! My gun! WereRaibyo:*charges and snartchs his gun from the ground in her mouth, she jumps in front of the other wolves, growling with Bolt's gun in her mouth. Her fur standing up and tenses.* Pack Wolves:*They whimper, huddling closer to the big sizes of WereRaibyo.* Bolt: *holding his wrist as it hurts. He smiles and sighs* Looks like I lost this round. Marz we are leaving. We won't bother the wolves unless they attack citizens. *looks to the large shewolf* A rematch, I would like in the future. If we meet again. *he walks away as he naps his fingers and his gun in the she wolf'so mouth disappears and appears in his hands* WereRaibyo:*She growls a bit, but stands up straight on her two hing legs and howls once more. She watches Bolt leave, a tear forming as she whimpers to herself. She curl up in the darkness of the cave, the rest of the wolves comfort her and howl to the full moon like they were singing.* Ch. 3: Secrets and Truths *the next morning Bolt: *chasing after Thunder Punch who accidentally broke a shop's downtown* Get Back Here You Little Spark! *chasing him into the forest and losing him* Raibyo:*She had been carried back home, sleeping in her bed with one of the wolves resting outside the Tree house*